


Con Calma

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [33]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Con Calma, Daddy Yankee - Freeform, Dancing, Day 11, Enjoying Each Other's Company, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Modern AU, in the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Con Calma by Daddy Yankee
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Con Calma

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU- Please don't hate me, lol. I started listening to the song and they all begged to be dancing!

The bass of the music was causing the walls to move and the air was humid from the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. The fog machines that the club had started using made it hard for them to see. This had Uhtred clasping Sihtric's hand tighter so as to make sure he wouldn't lose him in the crowd, he'd probably never find him again.  
"I thought we were just going to the bar to get drinks?" The question practically had to be yelled in his ear. He stopped and turned back so he could answer without having to yell quite as much. The club was unusually loud.

His boy dressed up quite nicely, black leather against pale skin. He managed to somehow pull it off without looking sickly. The eyeliner adorning his eyes made the colors pop and his eyes shine brighter in the mixed lighting. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in and giving his boyfriend a quick kiss. Before Sihtric could properly kiss him back he was once again leading him through the crowded floor, though he was sure he heard some protests.

They made their way to a far side of the club that actually had tables and seemed a touch quieter. They only had to raise their voices now instead of yell.  
"So? What did we come over here for? I thought we were getting drinks and going back out there?" Sihtric asked, eyeing a person he hoped was a waitress.  
"We are, I just needed a moment. I didn't realize it was going to be this packed tonight. It's a Thursday. Don't these people have jobs?!" Uhtred saw the same woman as Sihtric and waved her down ordering for the both of them. Sihtric chuckled at him and grabbed his hand bringing it up to place a kiss on the back of it.  
"I love you, even if you are an airhead."  
"I love you too, but what is that supposed to mean?" Again Sihtric laughed.  
"It's a holiday or something. Everyone is off for the week, school wise at least." Uhtred looked around a bit closer at the crowd only now realizing that Sihtric was right. The majority of the patrons were of a younger crowd, maybe a few years younger than himself. He scoffed.  
"They need to go back" He glared out at all the people still writhing to the music. Still holding his hand, Sihtric pulled him a little closer so that he could prop his chin on Uhtred's shoulder.  
"You know you love it, you prefer all the people" Uhtred smiled.  
"Only because I like showing you off." At that time their drinks arrived. It didn't take them long before they felt that they had recovered enough to brave going back out to the dance area. They moved together in time with the beat, they loved going dancing together. It was a favorite pastime of theirs.

They had only been back on the dance floor for a couple of songs when Uhtred, who was behind Sihtric with his hands on his hips, stilled completely. Sihtric who had leaned his head back against Uhtred's shoulder, eyes closed, looked up to see what was wrong. He did have to ask as he spotted him as well.

The man was not that far from them, and you could tell that he was immersed in the music. He didn't look as though he had a care in the world except for the here and now. Sweat poured over him as he moved, causing his white tank top to become see through as it stuck to his body. His short hair sticking in all directions whenever he'd run his hands through it. He looked so free.

The couple continued to stare, getting bumped into by other dancers. They didn't care, they couldn't take their eyes off of him.  
"We should go introduce ourselves" Uhtred said as he started to push-walk Sihtric in the man's direction. Though Sihtric was happy enough to walk that way on his own.

Once they made their way over Uhtred leaned as close to the man as he dared lest he get hit by dancing limbs.  
"Hey there!" He had to yell again now that they were back out with the crowd. The man startled and turned to look at Uhtred and Sihtric, who in turn waved to let him know that it was them who had spoken. The man looked at them both, very clearly checking them out. Once he seemed satisfied and actually seemed to be acknowledging them with his gorgeously dark eyes; Sihtric elbowed Uhtred in the side gesturing that he finish his words.  
"Hey, you want to dance with us?" Uhtred asked kind of miming his words so that he didn't have to completely yell.

The man looked them over once more and smirked, but nodded his head yes. Uhtred and Sihtric smiled at one another. The man then grabbed Uhtred positioning him so that he was behind and moving Sihtric so that the boy was in front of him. He grabbed Uhtred's hands and placed them on his hips and maneuvered Sihtric's so that they wrapped around the back of his neck. While his own went to Sihtric's hips. They swayed back and forth and ground on one another when the beat called for it. Sihtric and Uhtred stealing glances at each other smilingly like they'd found the golden ticket.

As the club was starting to wind down and the crowd was whittling away, the three men slowed down as well mostly using each other to stay standing.  
"This was fun" Uhtred slurred against the Sihtric's shoulder, as they had all switched positions at some point. His boyfriend hummed his agreement while he threaded his fingers through his hair. The stranger that was now behind Sihtric peeled himself away, causing the other two to stop the slow side to side movements they had been doing.  
"Don't go yet, we're still dancing" Uhtred used his best pouting face he could muster. The stranger stopped and looked at the two.  
"Sihtric" Uhtred whined "tell him not to go! Use your puppy dog eyes! The ones that always get me to cave!" Uhtred had mostly draped himself over Sihtric at this point, making the younger support him. Sihtric rolled his eyes at his lover.  
"Won't you stay and have a drink with us at least? Or maybe grab a real early breakfast?" Sihtric tried his hand at persuading their dance partner to stay. The stranger looked away as though contemplating the offer, though ultimately shook his head and started to once again walk away. Sihtric sighed, Uhtred was practically passed out against him and he knew the other would be melancholy about their lack of third person when he came round later.  
"Could we at least get your name and number? Maybe we could invite you to come dance with us again?" This time the stranger took the few steps back to the pair so that he was standing directly in front of them. He leaned forward and to the side giving Sihtric a quick peck on the cheek and quickly repeated the process with the semi conscious Uhtred. He patted the boy's shoulder, this time when he turned to walk away he didn't look back or stop. Uhtred gripped Sihtric around the waist as the younger started to lead them toward the exit.  
"Don't worry we'll find him again, I have a feeling we were all meant to be." He leaned his head back from its position on Sihtric's shoulder and kissed the exposed neck there.  
"For now let's go get breakfast."


End file.
